People always pay great attention on life. Many developments of medical technologies are used to treat diseases to prolong human life. Most of the treatments in the past are passive, which means only treating the disease when the disease occurs, such as operating, medicating, radiotherapy, convalescing for chronic disease, rehabilitation, corrective therapy, or even medical treatment for cancer. But in recent years, many researches of medical experts are gradually forward to preventive medical method, such as research of health food, screening and preventing for inherited disease, which actively prevents the diseases may occur in the future. Besides, for prolonging human life, many technologies of anti-aging and anti-oxidation including skin care products and anti-oxidation food/medicine are gradually developed and have been used by people generally.
In recent years, people have been noticing the benefits of aromatherapy. Aromatherapy is a natural way to make people feel relaxed and become healthy. Essential oils are extracted from aromatic plants to act as a medium which is then exposed to someone by massaging, bathing, perfuming and so on. This method has existed since the ancient times of Egypt and is now gaining a lot of attention in Europe. In the prior art, people found that the plant's essential oils can reach into the deep tissue layers of skin, that is then absorbed by blood vessels and reaches organs that can only be treated through blood circulation.
Therefore, the present invention provides a gas generator for health use having security system. The gas generator can generate health gas for health care that makes people feel relaxed and is also suitable for medical treatment. And through the monitoring of the security system, the present invention can prevent gas leakage, overheating, or hydrogen explosion of the gas generator for enhancing using security.